jennifersbodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Succubus
Succubus is a demonic, female, sexual predator who seduces human males to feed on their flesh,blood, and soul in order to survive and nourish their strength. A girl can become possessed by a Succubus if she is not a virgin and sacrificed in a Satanic ritual or after being bitten by one. Such was the case with Jennifer Check and Anita "Needy" Lesnicky. Physical Characteristics It is unknown what a Succubus's look like in their true form, though it is known that they have ghoulish yellow eyes and a large, extended mouth with rows of razor sharp fangs that are similar to a shark. While in a human body and as long as that body is nourished, the vessel is healthy and beautiful with flawless skin and hair. Powers & Abilities "I am a god." - Jennifer Succubi possess a variety of supernatural powers that grow stronger each time they consume a victim. *'Enhanced Strength': Jennifer is much stronger than her larger and heavier male victims; able to knock then to the ground, restrain them, break their bones, and shove them with violent force. Needy was able to overpower and slaughter the entire Low Shoulder band. *'Healing Factor': As long as she was fed, Jennifer quickly healed from any wound inflicted on her; including being stabbed, burned, cuts, etc. *'Soul Consumption' - When a Succubus feeds on her victim, she cunsumes his soul to nourish and strengthen her own. According to mythology, a Succubus takes men's souls through sexual intercourse. *'Superhuman Speed': Jennifer could appear and disappear from a scene and across long distances in an instant. *'Infectious Bite' - a succubus breeds by transfering a piece of their DNA into a girl through bites, turning them into a Succubus as well. This only works on females, it's lethal to males. *'Flight/Levitation': Jennifer jumped out of Needy's second floor window and flew into the night. She later hovered over an abandoned pool after she fed on Chip and over her bed when she faught Needy. Needy levitated up to a cell widow to escape the asylum. *'Seduction': As a demon of sex and lust, jennifer was able to distract her male victims by kissing, makeout, ect., so that she could kill and devour their flesh and blood. Weakness *'Malnourishment' - If a Succubus goes hungry, they lose a little of their strength and healing abilities. Their beauty also wains a little, with their skin suffering acne breakouts and hair becoming dull and greasy, loss of pigment in the skin, PMS symptoms, and they develop cold or flu-like symptoms. *'Heart Destruction' - A Succubus can be killed if their hearts are stabbed, destroyed or (possibly) ripped out. Image Gallery 0jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer, in her Succubus form, covered in blood,having bitten Chip in the neck. JenBody21-e1273072356325.jpg|Jennifer after killing Ahmet, drenched in blood. Tumblr lw3yus0yFt1r16ywno1 500.gif JenBody33-e1273072688210.jpg Tumblr lk1vxlwJr71qzkgrmo1 500 large.gif Jennifer-23.jpg JenBody4.jpg Beaten1.jpeg 009JNB Megan Fox 028.jpg Hottie megan fox amanda seyfried jennifers body.jpg 009JNB Megan Fox 030.jpg 009JNB Amanda Seyfried 024.jpg Di-9ODYGZ.png Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Antigonists Category:Jennifer's Body